


“Sweet Angel”

by KuroBakura



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Burlesque, Dancer Aziraphale, Modern Era, Nudity, Out of Character, Public Nudity, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley loves going to burlesque shows. It has always been one of his favorite things to do on weekends. But on this particular evening when a new dancer is introduced at this particular club he goes to, Crowley does more than see the performances.





	1. Naughty, Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley sees a man that enters the club that peaks his interest but get a huge surprise for why the man is truly there.

It was a somewhat cold Friday night and Crowley was bored out of his mind. He was in his car, driving to a local club that was having a burlesque show tonight. Going to burlesque shows was something that Crowley likes to do and not just because of the nudity. It was just something he enjoyed. Besides the atmosphere. Not to mention that the drinks were amazing. Tonight, it was a Halloween themed show. And Halloween being Crowley’s favorite holiday, it was something he was looking forward to seeing. As he parked his car in the parking lot, Crowley took out his phone to check the time. He still had about 30 minutes before the show starts. 

As Crowley looked up from the screen of his phone, he saw a thick male with short blonde hair going into the club. He decided to get out of the car and head in to the building to go pay for his fee and get a good seat in the main area. When he walked up to the front counter, he noticed the blond haired man once again in the main area, talking to a female before he suddenly walked away and disappeared somewhere else in the club where Crowley could not see him. After paying for his club and getting his wrist stamped, Crowley quickly entered the main area but he could not see the man anywhere in the club after that.

”Maybe he went to the bathroom.” Crowley thought to himself. Crowley decided to get himself a drink and headed to a table in the front of the stage. Usually, he usually sits in the back or middle of the main area but for some reason, Crowley wanted to try something different tonight. Not to mention that he did not get his usual drink either. Crowley also liked coming here alone. Not that he had many friends to begin with but, honestly, he likes being by himself. Especially at these kinds of places. Also, this place was a exactly a club that cater to men. They cater to everyone. It was also an LGBT club, too.

  
The demon played on his phone until it was time for the announcer to come onto the stage. The announcer was not only a woman dressed in sexy clothing but she also was a co-owner of the club as well. As she was announcing tonight’s event and going over the rules of the club for the newcomers, Crowley could not stop thinking about the blond man. He was wondering where in the hell he went inside of the club. Crowley has not seen him again since he arrived. Oh well. There may be a chance that he will see him later at some point.

After the announcer finished going over everything that had to do with the event and the club, she announced and introduced the first dancer. Crowley gently clapped his hands together. The first dancer was a woman, dressed as a cat. It was definitely sexy but something that Crowley was not surprised by. The night has only started so there were many more performances and costumes to see throughout the event. Crowley kept quiet. He was not usually too loud at these events. When the performance finished, everyone clapped and cheered, including Crowley. It was not a bad performance to him but, it did not make him excited in any way. 

Crowley watched two more women perform their dances. Again, they was not bad but it did not excite him. When the announcer came back onto the stage, she had a smile on her face.

”For our next performance, we have a new dancer that is new to the burlesque scene and he is such a sexy cutie! He also has an ass of mass destruction!” The announcer spoke. This peaked Crowley’s interest. And after hearing “ass of mass destruction”, he was curious what this dancer looks like.

”Please give a happy and exciting welcome for our newest dancer, Seraphim De’Ville!” The announcer exclaimed. The crowd cheered, including Crowley, who was a little more excited now to be here. When the announcer walked off the stage, a few seconds later, the song started to play throughout the room. It was soft but naughty music. All of a sudden, Crowley’s eyes widened as he saw the male walk onto the stage. It was the blond man that he saw walk into the club earlier! He was dressed in all white with high heels to match. Even the fishnet stockings and globes where white and even sparkling. Crowley was definitely more interested in this performance than the others before he just saw before. Seraphim’s outfit was shimmering so bright but not bright enough to blind someone. 

Seraphim began to dance to the song. Crowley could not take his eyes off of the angel. But yet...he did not want to look away either. And the song Seraphim was dancing to was a Korean pop song called “Singularity” from a group called BTS. It was such a sensual song, too. The way the angel was moving his body was exciting Crowley and in more than one way, too. Seraphim turned around and bent down showing his ass to the cross and gave wiggled his hips side to side a couple of times. Not to mention that he was wearing a _thong _underneath his costume as far as undergarments go. It was a very beautiful ass, too. Crowley wanted to take a bite out of it, too.

  
There were people shouting and making noises, including Crowley. He was so glad that he came tonight to the club. Just to see him made it all worth it. Not that Crowley did not like the other dancers. Crowley liked all the dancer when it came to the new one, it was different. He rarely has ever seen a thick man doing this kind of thing before. Seraphim was _perfect _to the demon. From head to toe. All of a sudden, Seraphim began to remove his first item of clothing off of his body. He removed one of his shimmering fishnet gloves from his arm and hand. He tossed onto the ground quickly as he began to work his body a little more.   
  


There were two woman walking around the main area with mini cauldrons to collect the money for the performances as they were won stage because people were not allowed to throw the money on there. As Seraphim’s performance on, he removed a couple more pieces of clothing in the process. One was a lacy, white corset we was wearing over a white, babydoll dress after removing the second white globe off of the other arm and hand. Short enough to show his ass from underneath it, of course. When Crowley saw those sweet asscheeks again, he licked his lips without realizing that he was doing that. 

Seraphim sensually removed the corset, exposing his somewhat thick stomach. Crowley was getting more turned on by the second. At a certain point off the song, Seraphim places his hands on the back of the dress and began to roll his body up and down as he unzipped the dress. Then he turned and slowly dropped to the ground on his knees and moved around as he removed the dress then stood back up on his feet. He took a few seconds before revealing that he was wearing a white lingerie set underneath the dress. Crowley was now very, very excited seeing this person’s performance. Seraphim also had a very nice bulge, too.

Seraphim began to dance a little more as he held the dress for a few more second and even used for a part of the dancing before tossing it to the ground as well. Crowley noticed on the woman with the cauldrons walking around near him. He took out a 5 dollar bill and placed it into the cauldron for Seraphim. Crowley knew where most of his money was going to go to night. To Seraphim De’Ville. Seraphim turned around to shake his ass again as the crowd and then felt him as he stood up again and slapped his ass before starting another move.   
  


At this point, Crowley could care less about the other people in the club. He cared about only about Seraphim. And everything felt like it was going in slow motion in front of him. His body felt so warm. And the drink was not helping him cool down at all. When Seraphim was facing forward once again, he undid his bra. He held in front of his chest for several seconds before throwing it to the side of the stage, revealing he had a wing pastie on each of his nipples. Crowley felt so hot and bothered in his seat. Seraphim did another little sexy dance as the song finished up. When the song finished and he stopped dancing, everyone in the crowd applauded and made whistle noises at him, the whistles also coming from Crowley as he was clapping.   
  


Seraphim did a little bow and then headed backstage to get ready for his next performance. When the announcer came back to the stage, she announced that there was going to be a 10-15 break. Crowley took the opportunity to rush himself to the bathroom. When he got in there, he rushed over to the sick and turned on the cold water and splashed it against his face a couple of times with the palms of his hands. Crowley looked at himself in the mirror. The demon was a mess. And he felt like it after seeing that performance.

”How in the bloody fuck am I going to be able to handle this? That was one of the most amazing performances I have ever seen at one of these shows. Seraphim was so gorgeous! And the white clothing in his body made him look so angelic but naughty at the same time! ...I do not know if I can handle his next performance! My body is just going wild right now! I just need to keep calm. I do not plan on leaving until the entire show is over. Especially for Seraphim. I want to his second performance of the night. That is for sure!” Crowley thought to himself as he looked in the mirror. The demon took a deep breath and went to the bathroom before heading back and into the main area. First, he got another soda before sitting back down where he was before.

After the break, Crowley sat there watching the next set of performances. Seraphim was now a devil for his costume. Dressed all in red from head to toe. Crowley definitely felt like he was not going to be able to control himself. Even Seraphim’s next performance was much more sexier than before and even involves nipple tassels this time. The demon felt like he was going to melt. And when the lady came by with the cauldron once again, Crowley gave Seraphim a $20 bill this time. When Seraphim’s second performance finally ended, Crowley could not take it anymore. He had to go. _Now_. He gather his things as soon as Seraphim was off the stage and headed out of the building and into his car. The cold air felt amazing right now his hot and bothered body.   
  


Crowley also had a throbbing erection that he had to keep hidden for the most past in the club, too. He leaned back in his ear and let out a sigh. There might be no way for him to get any sleep after that. Not a single minute of sleep.

”_FUCK. _Seraphim was truly amazing. I definitely want to see more of his performances. I got to try to keep myself under control next time, though. This was too much for me.” Crowley said to himself. Crowley quickly sat back up in the seat and started the car before leaving the parking lot and driving back to his house. He needed to “take care” of himself. Crowley did plan to go back soon but when? And will he be able to handle Seraphim next time watches him perform on that stage? Crowley was not sure but all he knew is that, he was a fan of Seraphim. A huge fan at that. The demon was going to keep an eye out for the time Seraphim is going to be here. Plus...may be he could meet him as well. That would be a dream for Crowley. But for now, all he could do was _think_ about him and look at the videos and he has of him on his phone.

And he had both performances on there, too. It was going to be a long night for him.


	2. In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley decides to sum up the courage to meet Seraphim.

It has been a couple of weeks since Crowley saw Seraphim for the first time. On this night, Seraphim performed again and it was just as magically as the last time the demon saw him. This time, Crowley was able to control himself better. After the show, Crowley decided to _meet_ him. Face to face. Seraphim was sitting at a table, having a drink. He still also had glitter on his face. Crowley took his drink and walked over to him. 

“Is this seat taken?” Crowley asked him. Seraphim looked up at the demon. 

  
“No, no. Please, go ahead and sit down, dear.” Seraphim replied to him. Crowley nodded and sat down next to him. Crowley was not sure what to say. He was sitting next to the most gorgeous man he has ever seen in his life. But...he wanted to say _something_.

”You’re..you are really such an excellent dancer. I enjoyed your performances tonight.” Crowley spoke to him.

”Thank you. I am glad you did.” Seraphim said back to him. Crowley had a few questions for him.

”What made you get into this kind of performing?” Crowley asked him.

”Well, I love dancing. But I once saw clips from several different burlesque shows on the internet. At first, I only did this stuff at home alone but after a while, I went to a show for the first time and watched in person. I was quite intrigued. Plus, seeing that there were also plus-size dancers made me feel happy. That’s when I knew that I wanted to give it a try. Though, o was at a different club before coming to this one, I only took tips and such but they would never let me dance. One night, the owner of this club noticed me at another one and offered me a job. The precious club was not exactly open and such like this one is. Though, my first time actually performing, I was quite nervous but I was not scared. I knew that was going to be okay. I do not regret it either. I feel like this is my calling. I also like being free and such with my body. I may not be a supermodel bur I am enjoying what I am doing.” Seraphim answered to him.

”I saw your very first show a couple of weeks ago. You were fantastic! And still are. Body size does not define beauty. Beauty comes in all shapes and sizes. Not to mention...you look hot in lingerie and heels. Not many people can pull off that look. Especially in front of a crowd.” Crowley said to him. Seraphim blushed.

”Thank you. I know that people think this is weird that we are talking about this but you have no idea how much I appreciate that. Not many people support me doing this. Even if you are a stranger, it is nice to hear what you just told me.” Seraphim said to him. Crowley gave him a smile. Seraphim smiled back at the demon. Crowley was falling in love with this man by the second.

”By the way, is Seraphim De’Ville just your stage name? Or is it your actual name?” Crowley asked another couple of questions just now.

”It is my stage name.” Seraphim replied.

”It is okay for me to know your real name?” Crowley asked even yet another question, Seraphim nodded.

”My real name is Aziraphale.” Aziraphale answered. Crowley liked that.

”My name is Crowley. By the way, if you prefer Seraphim, I will happily call you that.” Crowley said to him.

”I do not mind you calling me by my regular name unless when it comes to taking about me as a performer then I prefer my stage name for that.” Aziraphale explained and said back to him.

”Good to know.” Crowley was not sure if he should ask this question but what is the worst that could happen.

”Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale blushed even more and shook his head a couple of times.

”No, I do not have a boyfriend. Though, I do not think that someone of any gender would date someone who does this for a living.” Aziraphale replied and told him.   
  


“That is not true! There are people who will date someone who does this. Doing this doesn’t make you a slut or anything like that. Anyone who that people that do things like this don’t deserve love is an asshole. And honestly, I think you are brave for doing these shows. It takes a lot of courage to dance mostly naked in front of other people, whether you get paid for it or not. Do not let anyone else tell you otherwise either.” Crowley spoke to him. Aziraphale felt less embarrassed and even felt more happy.

”I wish there was a lot more guys like you, dear.” Aziraphale said to him.

”If you want..I can take you out on a date.” Crowley suggested. Aziraphale was surprised.

”Really? You want to go out on a date with me? Knowing what I do?” Aziraphale asked a couple of questions this time. Crowley nodded.

”Yes!” Crowley replied happily. Aziraphale was surprised. Crowley was not sure if he should have asked that now. He felt so bad.

”I mean..if you want to go out on a date with me, of course. I do not want you to feel like I am pressuring you or anything like that. But, I truly would like to go on a date with you. Even knowing what you do. And I am not going to ask you to stop doing your job either if we do end up more than just this. If you love what you do then I am not going to stop you. It doesn’t make you any less attractive to me.” Crowley suddenly said to him. Aziraphale still was not sure.

”...It is okay if we wait a bit before that? I would like to get to know you more, though. If that is okay with you?” Aziraphale suggested and asked him. Crowley was a little sad but yet...he was okay.

”I do not mind that at all. Can I give you my number and stuff?” Crowley replied to him and then asked a question back as well. Aziraphale felt better about this.

”I am absolutely fine with that. Also...I hope you are okay with me calling you “dear” from time to time.” Aziraphale answered him as he took out his phone. Crowley got out his phone as well and the two of them exchanged numbers and social media accounts. When they finished doing that and having a little more conversation, Aziraphale noticed the time.

”I hate to cut this short but I better get going. It was nice meeting you! And thank you for what told me. It made my night.” Aziraphale said to the demon. Crowley was sad but he understood. It was getting late.

”No problem, you sweet Angel. ..Would like me to walk you to your car?” Crowley said back to him and offered. Aziraphale liked that idea. He trusted Crowley enough to do that.

”That would be nice. Thanks!” Aziraphale replied back, accepting Crowley’s offer. Crowley nodded. Crowley went to go pay for both of their drinks and then walked out of the building together. Crowley kept his promise and walked Aziraphale to his car. When they arrived to the car, Crowley waited until Aziraphale got inside and then headed to his car, which was not far from Aziraphale’s. They two men waved to one another then Aziraphale left the parking lot before Crowley did. Tonight was definitely a nice night for the demon. Even if he did not end up getting a date with him, he was glad that he was able to be friends with him..for now. Maybe in time, they will go out together but for now, Crowley was happy with just being friends and a fan of Seraphim/Aziraphale. Just because Aziraphale was a burlesque dancer doesn’t mean he was any less sexy to him.

Crowley did not even care if he had a wait 1,000 years for him. He was willing to do that. Aziraphale was the only man that he ever and truly wants in his life. Romantically. Crowley has a smile on his face the entire way home. He was going to have some amazing dreams tonight. This was also a night that Crowley was not going to forget for a long time. In his mind and in his heart.

**The End**


End file.
